Breaking His Bonds
by Reinao Tanaka
Summary: The self-proclaimed Avenger has broken all his bonds save one. Faced with a blond Jinchuuriki who refuses to give up on him, Sasuke resolves to break this last thread the way he should have done years ago. The way to get to Naruto? Hyuuga Hinata. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Happy V-day everyone!

To those of you who read Let the World Crash, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I'll get the last two chapters out eventually.

This story was intended to be a one-shot, but as with all my one-shots, it has gotten out of control. I will be continuing it when I can.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. The lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are taken from the song "The Beauty and the Tragedy" by Trading Yesterday.

* * *

'_Watch your step,_

_Love is broken._

_I am every tear you cry.'_

She was returning from her first solo mission when it happened.

She was walking along the road when she felt a sudden surge of powerful chakra. She flung herself to the side just in time to miss the blow aimed at her. One glance into the man's burning onyx eyes and she knew she was no match for him. Luckily, she was less than an hour away from Konoha at a regular pace. Running at top speed, she should be there in fifteen minutes…twenty minutes max.

She threw herself forward, pushing herself faster than she had ever gone before. Despite that, she could feel him gaining on her. Her chakra had been nearly exhausted by the mission, so she didn't dare even try to meet him head-on and give herself a bit more time. Her mind racing wildly, she almost missed it when his body suddenly flickered.

Then, he was upon her.

He shoved her back against the nearest tree, ignoring her gasp of mingled shock and pain. One hand slid up to entangle itself in her long hair while the fingers of his other hand ghosted against her throat in the mockery of a caress. He leaned closer until his hair brushed against her pale face and his breath could be felt against her ear.

"Hyuuga…where is he?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip, frightened pearl gaze meeting intense onyx in a battle of wills that was lost before it was even begun. She looked away from him, the gesture admitting her defeat.

"H-he…Naruto-ku-kun is…" she stammered.

Onyx eyes suddenly bled to crimson. Faster than even her eyes could follow, he had disentangled himself from her and taken a step back. His large hand engulfed her small wrist as they both watched the chakra concentrated at her fingertips wisp into the air. His gaze lifted to her face.

"That was foolish, Hyuuga," he stated.

She summoned up the last of her defiance and shifted into the fighting stance of the Gentle Fist style. Her movements were made somewhat awkward since the last Uchiha did not release his hold on her hand.

"I w-won't let you hur-hurt Naruto-kun!" she declared.

His thin lips tilted up in what was nearly a smile, had it not been for the coldness of his eyes. The frozen obsidian depths changed the warm expression into something that sent a chill down her spine.

"It is far too late for that," he said.

He twisted her wrist, sending her stumbling toward him. She gathered chakra to her free palm and brought it toward his chest. He avoided her attack with almost laughable ease. The Hyuuga heiress was clearly no match for him. Her back slammed into his chest and his arms tightened around her, locking the petite woman in place. One of his hands effortlessly curled around both of her wrists to prevent her from trying to attack him again. He removed his other arm from her and, an instant later, she heard the ring of his chokuto being drawn from its sheath. The sharp blade swung around to rest against her throat.

"I've been nice thus far, Hyuuga," he whispered against the shell of her ear, "Where is Uzumaki?"

Mutely, she shook her head. The long strands of her hair tickled his nose, causing him to pull his head back slightly.

"You would die for him?" he asked.

She was pressed so closely against him that he could feel her shiver. In spite of that, her voice was surprisingly strong.

"Yes," she stated.

"There are other ways than death," he mused.

The chokuto was sheathed, then his arm wrapped around her again. Long fingers toyed with the zipper of her heavy jacket, then started to tug it down. She squirmed against him, suddenly frantic.

"D-Don't!" she stammered.

He stopped, though he didn't remove his hand. He waited in silence for the information that would end this, but she only tried to escape his iron grip. His lips pressed together in frustration. In a single fluid move, he unzipped her coat and pulled it away from her petite form. He quickly recaptured her hands, though this time he held her away from him.

His eyes scanned her form, lingering on the mesh that revealed her toned stomach to his perusal and on the mesh at her neck that showed delicate collarbones. Unfortunately, it did not go low enough to expose any of what had to be ample cleavage. He had not expected the shy girl to be so…well endowed.

She struggled against his hold, her face bright red with mortification. Her pearl eyes would not meet his own. She had never expected that he would do something like…this.

"Pl-please…" she all but begged.

"Tell me what I want to know," the Uchiha said coolly.

She closed her eyes and shook her head again. He stalked toward her, allowing her to retreat from him until her back struck a tree. He quickly pinned her again. One hand drifted to her chin, jerking her head up so that she was forced to meet his gaze.

"Bonds make you weak," he said.

To his shock, she shook her head. Her eyes suddenly held his of her own free will, their depths sparkling with an inner fire.

"N-no! Bonds ma-make you st-strong! W-without ev-everyone who supported m-me, I w-wouldn't have made it th-this f-fa-far," she said.

"Only because you are too weak to have made it this far on your own," he said dismissively.

"M-maybe…but it's not like th-that with Naruto-kun. He…he's pushed himself s-so hard be-because of his bonds. Be-because of _you_," she said.

His lean frame stiffened.

"Uzumaki is an idiot," he said harshly.

"Then wh-why did yu-you spare his l-life?" she asked.

"Orochimaru spared his life, or I would have killed him then. I intend to remedy that the next time I see him," he said.

He suddenly smiled, the expression sending a chill down her spine.

"That was good, Hyuuga. You very nearly managed to distract me," he said.

His hand trailed down her throat and between her breasts until it rested against her stomach. She yanked at his other hand, trying to get him to release her wrists so that she could stop this. She might as well have been a fly buzzing around his head for all the trouble her struggles caused.

His fingertips slid underneath the shirt. He was amazed at how soft her skin was. Could a kunoichi really be this soft? Karin was all rough edges and abrasive personality. Even little pink-haired Sakura had become a force to be reckoned with in the years since he had left her tear-stained and heart-broken at the gates.

His touch dragged a gasp from the petite woman as she tried to all but melt into the tree. It, unfortunately, was not cooperating. Her pearl-colored eyes slid closed, but not before a tear escaped from one eye. Fascinated, he watched it trail down her skin. He bent forward and licked it from her chin, hearing her gasp again.

"You can stop this any time," he murmured.

More tears slid down her pale cheeks as she maintained stubborn silence. He trailed his fingertips along the soft skin of her stomach, this time drawing a strangled sob from her lips. He had obviously become far more sadistic than he had realized, for making her cry was somehow one of the most interesting things he had ever done.

He kissed each tear from her cheeks with a gentleness that was astonishingly different from the tight grip he had on her wrists. She would certainly have bruises there tomorrow. She struggled as each kiss brought him nearer to her lips.

At last, he claimed them, tasting the saltiness of her tears. He nipped her lower lip then soothed the bite with his tongue. He was trying to produce more of her delightful tears, yet at the same time he wanted her to respond to him. It was strange considering that she was merely a tool he was using to find Uzumaki.

He pulled back from her at last. She immediately turned her face away from him, lowering her head so that her hair hid her tear-stained cheeks. He removed his hand from beneath her shirt, using it to brush her hair back. His head tilted so that he could capture her gaze again.

"Uzumaki?" he asked.

"I will ne-never put him in d-danger," she said defiantly, "No…no ma-matter what you d-do to m-me."

His obsidian eyes lit up with a sudden thought.

"Perhaps not, but he will try to save you, won't he?" he asked.

Her pearl eyes widened in horror. Before she could look away, his eyes had bled crimson and the spinning tomoe drew her under. He lifted her unconscious form in his arms, jumping into the trees. He headed away from Konoha, not bothering to hide his tracks.

Uzumaki would come after him like the idiot he was, and then he would finally be able to sever his last bond.

* * *

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! I welcome compliments and constructive criticism. No flaming please.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I am still alive. Just really busy.

So, I reread the first chapter of this and I really think I must have been sleep-deprived when I wrote it. Some of you have commented how out of character they are. I agree. But for the story's sake, we will let them continue to be a bit OOC. Hope you readers won't mind too much.

Disclaimer: Sasuke and co. belong to Kishimoto-sama. The Beauty and the Tragedy belongs to Trading Yesterday.

* * *

**Breaking His Bonds  
**

Chapter Two

_I am finding out that  
_

_Love will kill and save me...  
_

The first thing Hinata knew when she awoke was that she was colder than she could remember being in a very long time. Still only half-aware, she reached up to pull her jacket more closely around her. When her fingers encountered nothing but her chilled skin and thin shirt, she jerked upright with a gasp.

Her lavender eyes locked with emotionless onyx.

Sasuke sat across from her, back against a tree and chokuto leaning against his side ready to be used if need be. His white shirt gaped open at the front, but he seemed impervious to the cold. She wrapped her arms around her torso in an attempt to hide from his penetrating gaze. Without her over-sized jacket to cover the tight-fitting black shirt she was wearing, she felt practically naked. And the way that the missing-nin had behaved earlier did nothing to ease her fears.

"Wh-where is my juh-jacket?" she whispered, stuttering not from her fear but from the cold.

She could see her breath condensing into mist in the freezing air. They must have traveled quite a long way while she was unconscious. It was never this cold in the Fire Country.

"It will make it easier for the nin dogs to track us if they have your scent readily at hand," Sasuke responded blandly.

He rose easily to his feet, sliding the chokuto back into its place at his side. Dimly, Hinata wondered at his sinuous grace. He had always moved with a fluidity that made it a wonder to watch him fight, seeing how one attack seemed to melt into the next without conscious thought. But now he moved like a snake—every action full of deadly purpose yet still somehow hypnotically smooth and graceful.

"Get up," he added after a moment when all she did was stare at him.

She felt the heat flooding her cheeks despite all attempts to curb it. Idiotic girl! Sasuke had attacked her, sexually harassed her, and intended to use her as bait to kill the man she loved…and she was gaping at him like some mindless sycophant.

She glared at him, even though his expression remained blank, and tried to struggle to her feet. Weak from chakra exhaustion and hunger, she stumbled and fell back to the ground. She stiffened, head lowering as she waited for the words of criticism. They didn't come. Instead, an energy bar hit the ground in front of her, followed by a canteen of water. Very carefully, she glanced up at the missing nin. He met her gaze without a hint of emotion, but a slight shifting of weight betrayed him. He was growing impatient with her. With fumbling fingers, she tore open the wrapper and started to eat as quickly as she could, aware of his eyes still fixed on her.

Though she was just waiting for him to pull something, she was still caught off guard when he grasped her wrist and dragged her up against him. He was just so inhumanly fast, even for a ninja! She was drawing breath to scream when his free hand clamped across her mouth. Panicking, she jabbed her elbow back into his stomach. She might as well have struck stone for all the good it did her.

"Quiet," he hissed into her ear.

Struck by the urgency of that single word, she turned her head so she could see his face. His eyes were searching the tree branches, not focused on her. He must have felt her relax slightly, or maybe he just deemed the threat more important, because the hand on her mouth dropped away. They stood frozen, still pressed together. Hinata felt vulnerable without the Byakugan to see what danger Sasuke had heard or sensed. It was certainly not a rescue team from Konoha, not this quickly. A kunai, thrown by Sasuke, sliced past her head. It cut through several bushes before hitting something with a splash of liquid.

"Careful!" an unfamiliar male voice exclaimed.

Seconds later, a teenager stalked out of the bushes, the thrown kunai in his hand. His white-blue hair and purple eyes many shades darker than her own were certainly not the oddest things Hinata had seen in her career. The pointed teeth he exposed when he spoke, however, were sinister enough to send a tiny shiver down her back. Sasuke must have felt it and he did not release her. Hinata wasn't sure whether to be grateful or angry.

"You could have killed me, Sasuke," the teen added.

"I told you not to try to sneak up on him, Suigetsu," a red-haired woman retorted as she jumped down from a tree branch to land near them.

She adjusted her glasses, eyes nearly the same shade as her hair glaring darkly at Hinata through the lenses. Light flashed across the glass, briefly hiding her gaze, and when the Leaf kunoichi could see her eyes again they held nothing but cool professionalism. But she knew what she had seen in those brief seconds.

"Shut up, Karin," Suigetsu mumbled.

The woman flicked her hair.

"Make me," she said.

The white-haired teenager's hands curled into fists as he snarled at her.

"Enough," Sasuke's quiet command was enough to make both of them deflate.

"Who is the kunoichi, Sasuke-san?" a third voice asked.

Hinata turned her head to find that another male had entered the clearing. He was immensely tall, with orange hair and golden eyes. Out of the group, he seemed to be the most gentle, but Hinata knew appearances could be deceiving. Still, his question had been enough to turn everyone's eyes toward her.

"Yeah, I thought you said we were done after we got Juugo to join," Suigetsu added.

"She is the bait I need to lure a certain someone to me," Sasuke explained.

"Not Itachi?" Karin asked, clearly surprised.

"There is another person I need to deal with first, before I confront him," the Uchiha stated.

Suigetsu folded his arms rebelliously.

"I didn't agree to helping you deal with more than Itachi. What do I get out of it?" he asked insolently.

"I will not need your help with this," Sasuke said.

The teenager deflated then perked up with another thought. He bared his sharpened teeth in the mockery of a smile.

"Well, when you're done with her, can I kill her?" he asked.

"No."

Suigetsu scowled, pulling out a water bottle and taking a long drink from it.

"You never let us kill anyone," he grumbled.

Hinata's eyes widened at that and she resisted the urge to glance back at her captor. Was that true? Maybe there was some good left in the missing nin after all.

"After I have killed Uzumaki, then she will be free to return to Konoha," Sasuke said.

Then again, maybe not. She smashed her foot down onto his unprotected toes, yanking against his grip at the same time. Once again, she might as well have been attacking a stone for all the reaction she got out of him.

"Do not try my patience, Hyuuga," Sasuke breathed into her ear.

She stiffened, eyes narrowing with anger.

"Let go of me" she demanded.

His grip on her wrist tightened until she winced. In retaliation, she ground her heel harder against his foot. Faster than she could blink, he jerked her off her feet. She found herself slammed against a tree trunk in a parody of their earlier fight. His eyes were still black, but bright enough for her to fancy that she could see his Sharingan just about to bleed through.

"Do you need a reminder of the power I hold over you?" he hissed.

Hinata glanced past him to where his three subordinates watched with wide eyes. They were apparently not used to seeing their leader in this state. Judging by Karin's longing stare, she would give anything to be in the Leaf kunoichi's place right now. Hinata would give just about anything to oblige. Sasuke's terrifying aura had paralyzed her. She was frozen like the mouse before a snake, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Didn't think so," Sasuke stated, starting to loosen his grip.

Just like that, anger and blasted Hyuuga pride welled up in her and gave her bravery beyond what was reasonable. Her knee jerked upwards and connected solidly. His grasp on her melted away. He bent over in pain and she shoved him further away from her.

"Do not underestimate me," she said, voice trembling only slightly.

He raised his head an inch, bangs parting to reveal eyes that were blood red. His tomoe were spinning wildly and his gaze promised death. Her knees went weak as her own eyes widened in terror. Thankfully, the corresponding scream stuck in her throat. Hinata took off like a startled deer, almost flying through the tree branches. She glanced up once at the cloudy sky, praying for a glimpse of the sun to tell her which way to go. For now, she could only flee and pray that her death did not catch her. She was certainly going to die for what she had just done to one of the most powerful ninja of her generation. She was going to die without ever proving herself to her father, or helping her cousin find a way to remove his curse mark after all he had done for her, or…or telling Naruto that he was the kindest and bravest person she had ever known. The thought was more than she could stand, but she had no time for tears now. She could cry later, if Sasuke caught her.

* * *

Review Section (where questions are answered)

**SmallButPowerful**: No, killing Sasuke would end this story before its even begun.

**Rohki**: I shall endeavor to change your opinion of Sasuke. He's not a wimpy psycho in this one, I promise.

**SheWithNoName**: Is that a good gasp or a bad gasp?

**DarkennedFlower**: Yikes! Glad you liked it so much that you...want...to...kill me...Umm, sorry it took so long to update!

Also, thanks to **ShikaMariUchiha, XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX, asHHiee, seven month, bookworm007, misfit7x10**, **NewRageInc**., **tartar12345, tatski kiba lover, otherrealmwriter, Lorelai Kline, Honoka-Ojousan, winterkaguya, InaTiKoti, kumaneko, The Dragon Guardian of the Sea, SarahiNia, ****wolf-of-death-Honone, lovingoOKawaiiOoGirl, xsugabearx, Jay_chAn, Tw33ty JR., Reiuko, fanofthisfiction, Lilamedusa, Number 1 Outcast, ****and CharChen** for reviewing!

**Hope all of you keep reading and enjoying the story. Please leave me some feedback to continue to let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
